Le droit de vivre
by Drusilla 452
Summary: TERMINE ! Cela vaut il vraiment la peine ? Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'Hermione se bat seule ! Y a t'il vraiment la lumière au bout du tunnel ? Répond lui Severus ! HGSS
1. Une lettre de l'au delà

Le droit de vivre

Rating : M

Paring : SS/HG

Disclaimer : Rowlin n'est toujours pas partageuse donc rien n'est à moi, même pas mon Serverussinou.

Résumé : Cela vaux-t-il vraiment la peine ? Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'Hermione se bat seule ? "Y a t'il vraiment la lumière au bout du tunnel ? Répond moi Severus !" HG/SS

Note : Une nouvelle histoire. Elle traite d'un sujet qui me tiens particulièrement à cœur. Il faudrait écrire une histoire pour chaque maladie, mais celle-là est vraiment importante. Peut-être parce qu'aux yeux des gens ce n'est pas une maladie. La plupart pensent même que c'est uniquement dans notre tête. En réalité, si les émotions déclenchent la plupart de nos crises, il y a un terrain physique. En aucun cas Hermione n'est folle ! Elle a simplement les nerfs qui fonctionnent mal, ses vaisseaux se gonflent, ce qui enflamme le cortex cérébral.

* * *

Je dédie ce chapitre à chaque enfant de l'hôpital que j'ai rencontré quand j'étais encore en pédiatrie, à chaque gamin courageux, à ceux qui ont vaincu comme à ceux qui ont perdu.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : _Une lettre de l'au-delà_

En entrant dans la grande salle, Hermione fut tentée de faire immédiatement demi-tour. Elle préférait mourir de faim que d'affronter ces gamins bruyant faisant tinter leurs couverts contre leurs assiettes en un bruit insupportable. Elle n'était pas sûr de survivre à cette torture. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Ses amis l'avaient vue et lui faisaient de grands signes pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Trop tard. Il lui fallait affronter cette épreuve. Le repas du petit-déjeuner.

Elle s'assit lentement aux côtés de Ron, souriant bravement. Comme toujours ils n'y virent que du feu. Il lui suffisait prétendre être mal réveillée quand elle ne pouvait pas cacher ses sentiments et ils ne remarquaient rien. Parfois cela la mettait en colère, même si elle savait que c'était injuste. Elle ne pouvait pas leur demander de voir ce qu'elle voulait désespérément leur cacher.

L'entrée du courrier déclencha des clameurs d'enthousiasme. Elle cru qu'elle allait hurler tant la douleur fut violente. Comme si une vague d'énergie lui balayait le cerveau. Elle ferma les yeux, crispant les paupières comme pour empêcher la douleur d'entrer dans son esprit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour pouvoir accepter toute cette souffrance en elle. Alors seulement elle se détendit. Devant elle était posé une lettre, sûrement de ses parents, ils lui écrivaient deux fois par semaine environ. Elle décacheta donc le parchemin en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un avait remarqué sa pique de douleur. Mais la seule chose qu'elle vit d'anormal était l'absence du professeur Rogue. Etrange depuis la mort du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Elle fut surprise de reconnaître l'écriture de Marie Rogue, sa meilleure amie. Ne s'étaient-elles pas parlées par la cheminée de sa mère il y a trois jours ? Cela avait-il un rapport avec la disparition de son oncle, le très redouté bâtard graisseux des cachots. La première chose qui l'inquiéta fut le ruban noir qui fermait le parchemin. Puis le faire-part qui en tomba. Elle se demanda si Marie allait se marier. Non, pas à 17 ans. Elle se pencha vers la photo du bout de carton. Elle avait été prise cette été alors qu'elles étaient parties camper avec un groupe d'amis. Les mots inscrit au dessous lui broyèrent le cœur. Un instant elle eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Marie Rogue, 4 juillet 1989 - 6 février 2006. Puisses-tu avoir enfin trouvé la paix.

"- Tu vas bien Marie ?

- Oui, tu devineras jamais, Greg m'a enfin demandé de l'accompagner à la St Valentin. Je ne sais pas quoi me mettre, je stress déjà, seigneur.

- C'est merveilleux, je suis si heureuse pour toi.

- Moi aussi Hermione, moi aussi, pourra-tu m'envoyer ta robe, la blanche s'il te plait.

- Je vais même faire mieux que ça, je reviens du 12 au 26, pour les vacances.

- C'est génial Mya, on pourra faire de la luge, et de super bataille de boule de neige. Et surtout tu pourra venir au bal, peut-être vais-je enfin pouvoir te trouver un petit ami. J'ai tellement hâte. Je vais sûrement être intenable jusqu'aux vacances."

Non, impossible, elle avait l'air si pleine de vie ! Comment cela se pouvait-il, elle n'était pas morte, pas elle, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Mais comment exactement, pourquoi y avait-il une lettre de Marie. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer ?

_Ma petite Mya,_

_Tu seras sûrement surprise de tout cela. Hier encore tu me parlais, on faisait des projets et aujourd'hui… Pardonne moi pour tout ce que je vais te faire endurer. Tout comme toi, j'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'autour de moi, personne ne souffre. Mais cette fois, je vais être égoïste. C'est à moi que je vais éviter de souffrir. Oh Seigneur, pardonne moi pour ce que je vais vous faire vivre. Mais je n'y arrive plus, c'est trop dur, beaucoup trop dur. Je n'étais pas aussi forte que vous le croyiez._

_Je sais que toi aussi parfois tu es fatigué, que tu n'e peux plus de te battre tout les jours. Tu te souviens de ce questionnaire qu'on avait rempli avec le groupe ? A quoi pensez vous le matin en vous réveillant ? Et Sacha qui s'était exclamé, "moi je râle toujours, merde j'ai la gaule, comment je vais pouvoir aller pisser". Te souvins-tu de notre réponse ? N'en as-tu pas mare de te réveiller le matin ave une boule dans le ventre, la peur irrépressible d'avoir mal. De te demander chaque jour qui commence si la douleur sera supportable ?_

_Je ne veux plus de cette vie. Je sais que des chercheurs tentent d'élaborer un traitement efficace mais dans combien de temps ? Qui verra un remède naître ? Nous ? Nos enfants ? Nos petits-enfants ? Combien de temps faudra-t-il qu'on attende ? Raz-le bol ! Pardonne moi, mais à présent, il te faudra attendre seule. Je ne suis plus de la partie, comme dans le jeu d'échec version sorcier de ma mère, j'ai été détruite et jetée dans un fossé._

_Je me doute de tout le mal que ça va te faire, nous étions si proche, depuis notre arrivée à l'institut de géni de Londres. On avait 6 ans, tu te rappelle ? La chambre qu'on partageait ? Elle était bleue et argent. Et le parc en face ? J'ai toujours adoré Hyde Park, son lac, ses étendues d'herbe. On allait tous s'y affaler après les cours. C'est là que Zack et Jennifer sont sortit ensemble. Ils me manqueront. Eva et Aaron aussi. Nos deux chers jumeaux. En fait ils vont tous me manquer, mais aucun autant que toi. _

_On s'est encore plus rapproché quand on est tombé malade la même année. Puis quand tu as découvert que tu étais une sorcière, comme ma maman et mon oncle/parrain. Dès fois je me demande comment Severus est comme professeur. Mais tu détourne sans cesse la conversation. Peut-être n'a-t-il aucune autorité et as-tu peur que je me moque ? Ou bien est-il un sadique qui met des retenues à tout bout de champ ? Je ne suis pas stupide, je me doute qu'il n'est pas parfait. Mais l'amour qu'il me porte est incommensurable, alors si il a trop de peine, parle lui, essaye de lui expliquer ce que c'est réellement que d'avoir mal. Il a tant pris de Doloris que si quelqu'un peut comprendre ce sera bien lui. Je ne demande pas votre pardon, ni votre compréhension, juste votre approbation._

_Cette lettre avait pour but de te faire comprendre ce que je vais faire mais comment te l'expliquer ? Ne te sens pas coupable, tu n'aurais pas pu deviner. Je voudrais te dire merci, merci d'avoir été une amie si fidèle, si merveilleuse, d'avoir supporté ma mauvaise humeur quand la douleur etait trop forte, merci de m'avoir donné la joie de vivre malgré les épreuves que Dieu à mis sur ma route. Ne t'avise pas de te sentir coupable, sans toi je serais morte depuis bien plus longtemps, tu m'as permit de vivre des moments merveilleux, de partir en paix aussi. Un jour nous nous retrouverons mais pas maintenant, tu as encore tant de chose à vivre. Tu me disais "la chose la plus dure en ce monde c'est d'y vivre". Sois brave, survis pour moi. Prouve leur qu'ils ont tord et qu'on peut vivre avec notre maladie. Prouve à Dieu qu'il n'a pas encore gagné, fait le pour moi, fait le à ma place._

_Je t'aimerai toujours et je veillerai sur toi de là haut, pardonne moi d'être si fatiguée que je préfère aller dormir, tu me manquera ma Mya._

_Marie Rogue_

Hermione crut qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler. Elle lui avait parlée, elles avaient fait des projets pour les vacances. Et aujourd'hui il ne restait que le vide, le sentiment d'avoir perdue sa jumelle, son double, la sœur que ses parents n'avaient pu lui donner. Elle n'arrivait pas à vraiment réaliser, elle ne lui manquait pas réellement, c'était juste le sentiment qu'on venait de lui arracher la moitié de son cœur. Non, elle lui manquera plus tard, quand elle aura besoin de parler, de rire, de sortir pour compenser un trimestre de travail. Quand elle aura besoin de dire à quelqu'un combien c'est dur d'endurer la douleur. Là ce sera horrible, il n'y aura personne. Mais pour l'instant il n'y avait que la douleur à l'état brut. Elle aurait voulu faire tout exploser, crier sa rage, son désespoir de n'avoir rien vu. Elle avait laissé mourir sa meilleure amie.

Sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle faisait elle libéra sa magie. Les verres explosèrent. Quelques élèves tentèrent de se protéger, d'autres créèrent des boucliers autours des plus jeunes. Elle ne sentait plus rien, pourtant le verre mordait sa chair, mais tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était Dumbledore diriger sa baguette vers elle. Une part d'elle souhaitait qu'il l'achève, qu'elle cesse immédiatement de souffrir. Mais il se contenta de bloquer sa magie. Elle aurait pu lutter, retrouver son calme, se mettre à hurler ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, au lieu de ça, elle s'écroula, ses yeux grand ouverts fixant un monde de souffrance dans lequel personne ne pouvait la rejoindre.

Le professeur McGonagall ordonna son transfert immédiat à l'infirmerie mais Dumbledore s'y opposa, il s'approcha d'elle alors que le silence se faisait dans la grande salle et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Elle ne bougea pas mais cette présence sembla la faire revenir à la réalité. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- La mort de Marie est une tragédie pour tout le monde. Je comprends votre douleur Miss Granger, elle était votre amie, mais ne soyez pas triste. Aujourd'hui elle est enfin tranquille, elle se repose, ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle l'a méritée après tout ce qu'elle a dû endurer ? Ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle avait le droit d'être égoïste pour une fois ? C'est une perte immense et je ne parle pas seulement du faite qu'elle était une des jeunes filles les plus intelligentes de notre pays, je parle du fait que c'était une jeune fille pleine de vie qui aurait dû avoir de nombreuses années devant elle.

- Je n'ai rien vu.

- Il est dur de prévoir le suicide de quelqu'un, et quand bien même vous l'auriez vu, l'auriez-vous empêché ? L'auriez-vous condamné à vivre ? Avec ce qu'elle endurait ? Vous, mieux que personne, qui avez tout partagé avec elle, saviez qu'elle souffrait le martyre. Je vais vous faire un portauloin, il vous emmènera chez vous. Ainsi vous pourrez assister à l'enterrement et rentrer en transplanant avec le professeur Rogue.

- Merlin, je n'ai pas pensé à lui, comment va-t-il ?

- Il est auprès de sa sœur, pour la soutenir dans cette dure épreuve. Il ne sera pas dérangé de vous ramener.

- Merci.

- Il est très important que vous disiez au revoir à Marie. Vous avez besoin de plus d'être entourée de vos amis de l'institut de géni de Londres, c'est ensemble que vous surmonterez le décès d'une des votre.

Toutes la grande salle avait gardé le silence pendant le discours de leur directeur. Les amis les plus proches d'Hermione avait formé un cercle protecteur autour d'elle, tentant vainement de la réconforter. Même les Serpentards n'auraient pu se moquer devant l'anéantissement de la jeune fille. Ce fut Neville, le premier qui bougea, il se pencha et souleva Hermione en lui parlant doucement.

- Allez, viens, tu verras, l'air te feras du bien, on vas sortir dans le jardin respirer, Harry et Ron te rejoindront avec le portoloin et Parvati va te prendre quelques affaires, pour le cas où tu sentirais le besoin de rester quelques temps chez toi. On va s'occuper de tout, ne t'en fait pas, on est tous là, viens, on va marcher doucement, détend toi…

Il la fit sortir de la grande salle et aussitôt le élèves bougèrent. Dumbledore fut fier de voir que la plupart se répartissaient le travail, certains prendraient les cours, d'autres allait faire une collecte pour acheter un bouquet pour l'enterrement, montrant ainsi leur soutient à la famille dont leur professeur semblait faire partit et aux amis de la victime dans lesquels se trouvait Hermione.

Quand la cloche sonna, tous se dirigèrent vers leurs cours respectifs, sans faire de vague, ceux qui avaient potion retournant sagement dans leur salle commune. Poudlard semblait avoir décidé de porter le deuil de cette fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Dans le jardin, Neville continua à parler à Hermione, de tout, de rien, de ses souvenirs d'enfance, du premier match de Quidditch auquel il avait assisté, de la fois où il avait une liane d'Eros pour son anniversaire, de pourquoi il préférait la vanille au chocolat. Bref tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Et Hermione buvait ses paroles, se concentrant sur sa voix pour ne plus entendre celle de Marie, si pleine de joie.

Bien après, quand le portauloin la ramena chez elle, quand elle annonça à ses parents le décès de leur deuxième fille, elle s'autorisa à fondre en larme. Cela ne changea rien à sa douleur mais elle avait besoin de faire sortir ce qu'elle ressentait. Ses parents la laissèrent hurler sa rage et son incompréhension, ils se contentèrent de la bercer en sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour soulager leur bébé. Son père appela l'institut, et quelques minutes plus tard, ses amis avait parcourus les quelques rues qui les séparaient. Ils arrivèrent les yeux rouges déjà au courant et tous se serrèrent les uns contre les autres pour trouver un peu de chaleur, pour combler l'immense vide qu'avait laissé Marie.

L'enterrement se déroula comme un mauvais rêve pour Hermione, elle vit le prêtre récité des prières, elle se vit répéter Amen d'une voix qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Comme si ce n'était pas elle, comme si une autre enterrait son double. Elle vit Rogue faire un discours, assurer à sa sœur son soutient, décrire la jeune fille pleine de vie qu'était sa nièce et sa filleule, puis quand il partit, elle reprit conscience. Elle s'avança donc à son tour, sachant que c'était à elle de parler à présent. Qui d'autre pouvait le faire ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil au corps effondré de la mère, au visage défait de son professeur, au yeux tristes de son groupe. Et elle se lança.

- Je parlerai au nom de tout l'institut de géni de Londres, mais aussi et sûrement au nom de toutes personnes connaissant Marie, en disant que c'était une jeune fille absolument merveilleuse. Je ne ferai pas la description de ses qualités, Monsieur Rogue l'a déjà fait. Mais je veux que vous compreniez son geste. Pour ceux qui l'ignoraient Marie était malade, elle subissait chaque jours de violents mot de tête, qui la privaient de toutes vie, malgré ses efforts désespérés pour qu'on ne voit rien. Elle souffrait tant que finalement la mort était pour elle une libération. Je comprend chaque jour son geste, parce que moi aussi je suis parfois fatigué de lutter. Marie m'a demandé de me battre à sa place. Je le ferais aussi longtemps que possible, jusqu'à ce que moi aussi je m'en aille la rejoindre. Elle était la fille la plus courageuse que je n'ai jamais connu, jamais je ne l'ai vu flancher, elle a passés des heures et des heures à chercher une solution, un remède à cette souffrance. Elle est partie heureuse, je veux que vous le sachiez, on venait de faire des projets pour les vacances, elle avait un copain pour le bal de la St Valentin. Tout allait bien pour elle, et c'est comme ça qu'elle nous a quittés. Chacun de nous se pose des questions, se demande s'il n'aurait pas pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher ce drame. Moi je vous répond. C'est en la laissant partir que vous avez réellement fait quelque chose pour elle. Vous l'avez délivrée, guérie de son mal. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui elle repose en paix, enfin tranquille. Et si je dois lui dire une chose, c'est que je t'admire petite sœur, pour ces années de combats incessantes, pour ton sourire quotidien, pour ta douceur, ta gentillesse qui ont égayé les journées de chacun d'entre nous. Tu étais un rayon se soleil. Repose en paix ma douce Marie, puisses-tu enfin avoir trouvé le repos que tu mérite.

Elle n'eut que vaguement conscience à nouveau des applaudissements. A la fin de la cérémonie, la mère de Marie s'approcha d'elle et la remercia chaleureusement.

- J'espère juste avoir apporté ma contribution pour vous rendre l'épreuve plus facile. Honnêtement je ne pense pas que quoi que ce soit puisse vous aider à surmonter le deuil de votre fille.

- Si, la savoir en paix, enfin libéré de ce mal qui lui rongeait la vie. J'aurais voulu qu'on trouve à temps un remède mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Au moins à présent elle ne souffre plus, et j'ai la certitude qu'elle est partie avec le sourire, puisque que vous étiez dans son cœur. Même à des centaines de kilomètres, elle n'est pas morte seule.

- Elle nous manquera à tous, mais une part de moi est soulagée de savoir qu'elle ne souffre plus. Je vais devoir repartir pour Poudlard, mais si vous voulez quoi que ce soit, si je peux vous aider d'une quelconque manière, n'hésitez pas à me joindre par le professeur Rogue.

- Je n'ai besoin que d'une chose, pouvez-vous veiller sur mon frère s'il vous plait, j'ai très peur pour lui, il était proche de Marie.

- Je vous le promet.

Un peu plus soulagée, elle se dirigea lentement vers le professeur Rogue, disant au revoir à ses amis au passage, leur promettant de revenir. Le Serpentard ne dit pas un mot en posant une main sur son bras. Il semblait aussi déconnecté de la réalité que l'était Hermione le matin même. Elle eut le sentiment d'être broyée puis se retrouva devant la grille du château. Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence religieux. Il la déposa devant sa salle commune, s'assurant qu'elle rentre bien. Dedans l'attendaient tous les gryffondors, aucune question ne fut posée, ils se contentèrent de lui donner ses devoirs et de la distraire toute la soirée.

Elle fit semblant d'aller bien, comme elle avait tant l'habitude mais dès que possible elle se rendit dans sa chambre de préfète en chef pour échapper à la torture du bruit de la salle commune. Ce ne fut que dans le noir qu'elle laissa tomber son masque et permit à ses traits de se déformer sous la douleur.

Malgré son discours positif, elle savait que le pire était à venir. Pour elle comme pour le professeur Rogue.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre est terminé, j'ai essayé de le faire le moins triste possible, mais une jeune fille de 17 ans est tout de même morte. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise, gros bisous

Drusilla


	2. Espoir fou

* * *

Je dédie ce chapitre à ma Virg chérie, tu me manque terriblement.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : _Espoir fou_

Cela faisait à présent une semaine, une semaine que Marie était partie, une semaine qu'Hermione s'était renfermée sur elle-même comme un animal blessé, une semaine que Severus avait perdu l'envie même de retirer des points à gryffondor, bref, une semaine que Poudlard retenait son souffle.

Les couloirs murmuraient entre les cours que bientôt il y aurait une nouvelle tragédie, que bientôt ce serait une personne qu'ils connaissaient, que les efforts d'Harry et Ron ne suffiraient pas, ni ceux d'Albus et Minerva. Et chaque jours on se demandait quel serait le premier que l'on retrouverait en bas de la tour Nord.

Et c'était à cause de ses rumeurs qu'Hermione se trouvait maintenant dans les cachots à une heure où tout le monde était bien au chaud sous sa couette. Mais elle devait le voir, les vacances d'hivers étaient le lendemain et elle ne savait pas s'il resterait, alors elle avait profité d'une de ses rondes de préfète en chef pour descendre dans l'antre du maître de potion. Elle devait lui parler.

Elle frappa à la porte, espérant qu'il ait terminé sa ronde à lui, qu'il faisait bien après les préfets. Aucune réponse, elle réitéra. Toujours rien. Or il commençait vraiment à faire froid, en cette nuit de février. Alors plutôt que de chopper la crève, elle osa entrer. Elle resta un instant sur le seuil la main crispée sur la poignée, prête à s'enfuir au moindre bruit. Puis elle se trouva stupide. Elle ne s'apprêtait pas à cambrioler le professeur, elle voulait juste un peu de chaleur en attendant de lui parler.

La pièce était toujours la même, elle la connaissait que trop bien malheureusement. Elle eut un sourire en pensant à la première fois où elle était venu, quelques jours après sa rentrée. Elle avait été terriblement intimidé par l'endroit, et ce n'est que sa grande amitié pour Marie qui l'avait poussé à affronter cet homme si effrayant. Mais elle avait trouvé le courage de lui demander commet rester en contact avec son amie autrement que par l'intermédiaire des hiboux. Elle s'attendait à se faire renvoyer, tuer, coller, mais rien de tout cela se produisit. Marie lui avait déjà demandé, il lui indiqua une cheminée relié au réseau de communication et où on ne viendrait pas la déranger.

Elle ne sut jamais pourquoi il l'avait aidé. Bien sûr Marie était sa nièce, mais il détestait tant Hermione. Il l'appelait Miss je-sais-tout, il savait pourtant très bien qu'elle sortait d'un institut de géni. Comme s'il prenait plaisir à lui rappeler sa différence, elle qui aurait tout donné pour être comme les autres. Normale. Mais c'était pas pour elle, et son professeur semblait trouver amusant de le lui remémorer.

Elle se demanda un instant si elle devait s'asseoir ou rester debout. Il pouvait rentrer dans plusieurs heures et elle était très fatiguée, mais ne penserait-il pas qu'elle prenait ses aises si elle s'asseyait ? Hésitante, elle fit quelques pas, et remarqua tout de suite un petit livre noir posé sur le bureau, intitulé _Marie 9_. Son cœur manqua un battement. S'agissait-il d'un album photo ? Se torturait-il en regardant des images de la jeune fille ? Tentait-il de lui redonner vie à travers quelques photographies ?

Elle approcha une main timide, frôlant la couverture du bout des doigts. Etait-elle prête à voir ce qu'il y avait dedans ? Le livre l'attirait irrésistiblement. Les premières pages la détrompèrent. Il s'agissait d'un journal de potion, visiblement le maître de potion recherchait. Mais quoi ? Pourquoi intituler un journal du nom de sa nièce ? Le neuvième. Combien de page avait-il noircit ? Si au bout de neuf il n'avait pas trouvé alors combien allait-il encore utilisé ? Qu'est-ce qui valait autant de temps ?

Elle lu attentivement les pages, cherchant à reconnaître certains ingrédients. Apparemment on pouvait classer la potion dans la catégorie anti-douleur mais cela ne suffisait pas. Cette potion était faite pour être prise à long terme sans effet secondaire et sans accoutumance. Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à faire le lien avec le problème de tous les anti-douleurs connus à ce jours. Aucun n'étaient parfaits.

Il cherchaient un remède pour Marie. Il voulait la sauver, sans doute avait-il compris ce qui allait se passer. Etait-il migraineux aussi ? C'était parfois génétique. Mais qu'importe le fait est qu'il n'avait pas abandonné, et sa potion avait une chance de marcher. Mais impossible d'être sûr sans la tester sur un véritable migraineux. Cette fois, les souris ne suffisaient pas, à moins qu'elles ne se mettent à avoir mal à la tête.

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte des larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues. Soulagement d'avoir un espoir de remède ? Déception que ce soit trop tard ? Elle s'en moquait. Elle pleurait. C'est ainsi que le professeur Rogue la trouva. Il n'avait fait aucun bruit pourtant elle leva son visage vers lui. Il sut tout de suite qu'elle avait lu, la colère ne fit même pas surface.

- Elle ne marche pas, murmura-t-elle.

- Mais un jour.

- C'est trop tard pour Marie.

- Mais pas pour vous Miss Granger, ni pour tout les autres. Dans sa lettre d'adieu elle m'a demandé de continuer les recherches.

- Vous saviez pour moi ? Enfin, qu'importe aujourd'hui ça n'a pas d'importance. Vous ne devez pas abandonner.

- Je n'abandonne pas. Soyez rassurée. Et maintenant partez vous couchez.

- Non professeur, pas avant d'avoir mis au point certaines choses. Vous devez réagir, vous êtes en train de couler.

- C'est vous qui dites ça ? Miss Granger vous êtes devenus un fantôme, vous ne parlez plus, vous ne mangez plus, on ne vous voit qu'en cours !

- Si vous vous obstinez à ne plus réagir vous allez être déclaré dépressif. Hier Harry vous a insulté en cours et vous lui avez seulement dit de sortir. Pas de points en moins, pas de retenue. Je vous en pris, vous savez autant que moi ce que les élèvent chuchotent. Ne leur donnez pas raison, Marie m'a demandé de prendre soin de vous, je refuse de vous laissez couler.

- Je n'ai besoin de personne Miss Granger. Je sais me débrouiller seul. Maintenant disparaissez de ma vue, mêlez vous de vos affaires, préoccupez vous de la saint valentin comme tous les adolescents de votre âge et laissez moi tranquille. Disparaissez !

Le dernier ordre avait été aboyé tellement fort qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de hurler en reculant. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi effrayée par son professeur, elle aurait été heureuse de le voir enfin sortir de ses gons. Mais pour l'instant elle ne pensait qu'à une chose, fuir, loin de lui, loin de tout ça, loin de ce livre qui lui donnait tant d'espoir pour rien sûrement.

Bien après que la porte ait claqué, bien après que les pas de la jeune fille se soient éloignées, il s'assit lourdement à son bureau. D'un geste rageur il envoya au sol tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Pourquoi l'avait-il chassé ? Elle voulait simplement l'aider, et sûrement cherchait-elle aussi du réconfort. Marie était sa meilleure amie, il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'il débarquait chez sa sœur il y trouverait les deux filles ensemble. Même après son entrée à Poudlard, à chaque vacance elle était là. Trêve silencieuse, aucun des deux ne se parlaient.

Mais son amour pour Marie il ne pouvait le nier, les deux filles étaient plus que liées, deux enfants uniques ayant trouvé la sœur qui leur manquait. Deux enfants malades unies devant la souffrance. Deux génies seuls face au rejet, à l'incompréhension. Il ne devait pas laisser Hermione mourir, car c'était toute la mémoire de Marie qui partirait avec.

Hermione avait couru à travers le château, peut-être pour fuir, peut-être pour oublier. Elle aimait ce moment où ses poumons la brûlaient, où son esprit s'embrouillait, où seul comptait de courir. Sa chambre de préfète en chef arriva bien trop vite à son goût. Elle aurait pu continuer à courir mais elle n'était pas stupide elle devait dormir au moins un minimum. Accepter de rêver encore de son amie.

"- Marie tu crois que c'est comment Poudlard ?

- D'après tonton c'est un vieux château, il y aura sûrement plein de passages secrets, et d'autres endroits cool. Il dit que les escaliers bougent, ainsi que les tableaux, et que dans la salle des repas le plafond est magique.

- Magique ?

- Il représente le ciel, comme si tu étais dehors.

- J'ai tellement hâte. Mais tu vas manquer.

- On restera en contact par hiboux, et tu reviendras pour les vacances. Maman m'a promis de m'emmener voir tonton parfois donc on se verra dans le château. Et puis toutes les nuits avant de dormir on pensera à l'autre comme ça se serra comme si on était ensemble.

- Promis je penserai à toi."

En fermant les yeux, Hermione s'imagina Marie, son rire retenti à ses oreilles. Pensait-elle aussi à elle ? Etaient-elles ensembles ? Alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si seule tandis que le sommeil l'emportait ?

_Où es-tu Marie ?_

* * *

Et voilà, le second est fini, je le trouve un peu moins sentimental mais j'en avais besoin. Rassurez vous, le reste des rencontres entre Rogue et Hermione seront plus intéressantes.

Bisous

Drusilla


	3. Aidez moi

* * *

Chapitre 3 : _Aidez-moi_

Le lendemain dès qu'elle reprit conscience Hermione sut que ça allait être une journée infernale. La douleur prit possession de chaque parcelle de son corps. Un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'elle quittait courageusement le lit. Mais rien que le son lui fut insupportable. C'était un de ces jours. Elle n'avait pas dormi, préoccupée par la discussion de hier soir et elle en payait maintenant les conséquences.

Au lieu d'un quart d'heure, il lui fallut une demi-heure pour se préparer. Plusieurs fois elle réalisa qu'elle était plantée au milieu de sa chambre sans savoir que faire. La douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir. Enfin elle finit par être prête et vaillamment, après avoir masqué ses cernes, premiers symptômes d'une crise, elle se recomposa un visage sur lequel rien ne transparaissait. Dire qu'elle souffrait le martyre.

Ses amis ne l'avaient pas attendue et elle n'alla pas les rejoindre sachant qu'elle n'était pas en état de subir l'épreuve de la grande salle. Elle se rendit directement en métamorphose où elle profita de son avance pour relire le chapitre de la leçon d'aujourd'hui. Une boule serrait son ventre. Et si le cours était trop bruyant ? Et si quelqu'un remarquait qu'elle avait mal ?

Ses amis mirent fin à ses inquiétudes en débarquant. Leurs sourires chaleureux la réconfortèrent. Un instant elle voulu croire qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ils lui avaient emmenés quelques toast qu'elle se força à avaler. Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur McGonnagal elle avait retrouvé sa sérénité. Le cours se déroula tranquillement entrecoupé par des vagues de douleurs pendant lesquelles elle crispait son poignet, incapable d'écrire ou même de se concentrer sur la voix de la vieille femme. Mais personne ne le remarqua, elle se força à répondre à toutes les questions. Aux yeux de la classe elle restait Miss je-sais-tout, pas de problème.

Elle passa la soirée dans sa chambre sous prétexte de réviser son devoir d'arythmantie. En réalité, son corps roulé en boule sous les couvertures, elle tentait de supporter la douleur. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, mais même cela empirait les crises. Alors elle restait là, à se demander pourquoi.

Deux jours, deux longs jours. Elle ne savait plus rien, ni son nom ni où elle était. Tout ce qui comptait était de s'en sortir. Que la douleur cesse. Mais elle avait beau supplier Merlin elle était seule dans la souffrance. Heureusement c'était les vacances, les garçons étaient partis et il ne restait aucun Gryffondor qu'elle ne connaisse. Personne pour qui jouer la comédie, elle pouvait librement se concentrer sur la douleur.

Et surtout personne pour la voir se diriger vers les cachots en pleine journée. Pourvu qu'il soit resté. Pourvu qu'il ne se mette pas à hurler. Pourvu qu'elle parvienne à formuler une phrase cohérente. Pourvu. Elle frappa, se recroquevillant quand il beugla d'entrer. Il ne devait pas crier, elle ne supporterait pas ça. Voyant que personne ne venait, il se leva en maugréant contre ces abrutis de gamins sourds. Quel ne fut pas sa stupeur de trouver Hermione le visage crispé. Il connaissait très bien ça, combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas observé chez Marie ? Une vague de douleur l'avait envahi, elle se concentrait dessus et perdait tout contact avec le monde.

"Marie était immobile. Complètement immobile. Même sont souffle semblait s'être arrêté, son sang figé. Elle était là, roulée en boule. Une mouche se posa sur son bras, elle ne fit rien pour la chasser. D'un geste Severus la fit partir. Il lui parlait mais elle ne tournait pas la tête dans sa direction. Rien n'indiquait qu'elle l'entendait. Il ne voulait pas élever le ton, il savait combien le bruit était douloureux pour elle. Il détestait ses crises là, il aimait tellement mieux quand elle hurlait, quand elle exprimait sa souffrance. Mais là Marie était enfoncée au plus profond d'elle même, son âme était partie rejoindre son monde de douleur, seul restait son corps immobile."

Il prit délicatement Hermione par le bras. Elle avait horreur de se donner en spectacle il le savait alors il faisait tout pour l'entraîner hors du couloir. Elle le suivit, la crise semblait se dissiper. Son cœur se serra quand il réalisa qu'il avait sûrement provoqué la vague de douleur en hurlant. Il aurait voulu lui demander pardon, mais pardon de quoi, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait vivre. Il avait des maux de tête oui, le soir après une journée de cours, mais rien d'aussi intense.

Il lui laissa le temps de se remettre, retournant à son bureau corriger des copies. Elle resta plantée au milieu de la pièce, son visage vide se réveillant peu à peu. Il voyait bien qu'elle cherchait, ce qu'elle faisait là, ce qu'elle aurait pu dire, ce qu'il se passait. Elle ouvrit la mâchoire sans qu'un mot ne sorte, il connaissait ça aussi, elle avait peur, une peur panique que le son produit par sa gorge soit une nouvelle attaque de douleur. Il savait que ses phrases seraient décousues.

- Prenez moi , s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Elle grimaça sous l'effort tandis que lui faisait un bond en arrière. Il resta déconcerté, la phrase était plutôt claire c'était le problème. Il la regarda son visage sérieux tourné vers lui. Elle attendait une réponse.

- Pardon ?

- Prenez moi comme cobaye, testez vos potions sur moi.

Il la fixa, stupéfait. Les risques étaient si grands, comment pouvait-elle seulement penser qu'il accepterait ? Il regarda son visage, ses traits tirés, sa pâleur, les cernes sous ses yeux. Il savait. La douleur. La peur. La colère. L'instinct de survie. Elle avait trop mal, elle allait craquer.

- Hors de question.

- S'il vous plait, me laissez pas finir comme Marie, je vous en supplie.

Elle n'avait plus de dignité, elle n'avait plus rien. Même sa vie lui avait été volée. Elle se débattait mais elle était entraînée vers le fond. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, à la regarder partir peu à peu. Avait-il pour autant le droit de prendre ce risque ? Une mauvaise réaction était si vite arrivée. Un œdème de Quincke. Une crise d'asthme. Un ralentissement du cœur. Non, il n'avait pas le droit. Elle était si jeune, si belle.

- Je trouverai, essayez de tenir, mais je ne peux pas faire les essais sur vous, cela pourrait empirer votre état.

- Comme certains médicaments. Pourtant je les ai… essayés… je… ça peut plus… durer.

Il vit son visage se fermer, il la perdait. Ses yeux fixaient un point derrière lui. Elle repartait, incapable de rester plus longtemps dans leur monde. Elle aurait pu lutter. Il y avait tant de chose qu'elle aurait pu faire. Il refusait de l'abandonner.

- Je regrette jeudi de vous avoir rejeté, vous savez Marie m'avait demandé la même chose, et je suis prêt à vous aider. Mais ce que vous me demandez est trop risqué. Je promet de trouver quelque chose. Je vous le promet vous m'entendez, je vous le promet.

Elle le regarda. Ils savaient tout les deux qu'il mentait, que la probabilité était si faible, que chaque crise pouvait être la dernière. Pourtant elle hocha la tête, les yeux fermés. Des larmes s'échappèrent, malgré la douleur physique qu'elles apportaient. Hermione était psychologiquement à bout, et plus personne ne serait là pour lui remonter le moral.

* * *

Elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa nouvelle discussion avec Severus. Elle ne savait rien seul la douleur comptait à présent. Elle n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre. Dans ses rares moments de conscience elle réalisait que sans aide elle mourrait sûrement. Combien de temps depuis son dernier repas ? En période scolaire elle n'aurait pas laissé la crise devenir aussi importante, elle aurait prétendu une journée passée dans la bibliothèque pour disparaître.

Mais c'était les vacances. Elle n'avait pas réagit suffisamment vite et elle n'avait aucun repère pour savoir depuis combien de temps elle souffrait. Puis il y avait cette voix qui lui disait que le pire était passé que tout ce qu'elle avait à faire à présent c'était de se reposer, qu'il n'y en avait plus pour très longtemps. La faim et la soif allaient s'occuper de tout. Elle devait seulement fermer les yeux. Abandonner.

Dans un sursaut de conscience Hermione se redressa sur son lit. Chaque mouvement était une torture et elle ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux à cause de la lumière. Mais qu'importe, elle se glissa doucement hors du lit, tâtonnant autour d'elle. Il suffisait qu'elle fasse appel à sa mémoire. La porte. A droite. Oui, c'était ça. Ensuite ? Le couloir de devant. Raté. Elle heurta une armure, restant paralysée par le bruit. Au loin elle pouvait entendre les oiseaux et elle savait à la chaleur sur sa peaux que derrière les fenêtres il faisait soleil.

Elle ne sut jamais comment elle était arrivée dans les cachots. Elle se souvint d'avoir frappé, puis essayé d'entrer. Mais la porte était fermée. Elle se résolu donc à sortir dehors. Si elle ne se souvenait pas de son arrivée aux cachots, elle se rappela l'horreur du trajet jusque dehors. Elle se guida au bruit des enfants restés pendant les vacances. Ils devaient jouer au quidditch. Elle les entendaient hurler.

Elle mit presque trois quart d'heure pour atteindre la grande porte, et autant pour les grilles. Juste dehors, elle croisa le professeur Rogue. Bien sûr avec ses yeux fermés elle ne le vit pas. Mais lui remarqua son élève, ou ce qu'il reconnu comme son élève. Elle portait les mêmes vêtements moldus que lors de sa dernière visite aux cachots. En fait vu leur état elle n'avait pas du en changer. Il n'avait pas à se demander pourquoi, un coup d'œil à son visage tordu par la douleur, à ses lèvres exsangues, à ses yeux noirs de cernes et fermés, à son corps affaibli, à ses joues creusées. Cela faisait trois jours. Et de toute évidence elle était restée tout ce temps roulée en boule sur son lit, sans manger, sans boire, sans aide ! Comment avait-il put la laisser, il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'occuper de Marie mais il aurait pu se douter qu'elle n'allait pas s'en sortir seule.

- Hermione !

Depuis quand Miss Granger était devenue Hermione ? Elle se tourna vers lui et il vit ses lèvres trembler. Elle semblait sur le point de refondre en larme.

- Dé…so…lé.

Elle disparut avant qu'il ait pu faire un mouvement. Il aurait pu transplaner à sa suite en se basant sur son énergie mais il se doutait qu'elle était aller chez ses parents chercher de l'aide. Il connaissait la technique, un hôpital moldu la perfuserait à un antidouleur, peut-être un dérivé de morphine. Et comme Marie elle ressortirait sur ses deux jambes en discutant tranquillement avec ses parents de ses cours.

En retournant dans son bureau il repensa à la première fois où il avait vu Hermione en dehors de Poudlard après son entrée. Marie avait du être hospitalisée une semaine pour un sevrage. Trop de médicaments. Ca arrivait quand les crises devenaient trop fortes. Il fallait en prendre toujours plus, et très vite la dépendance arrivait. La gryffondor avait quitté les cours en urgence pour se rendre auprès de Marie, prétextant que sa mère était tombée malade. Il l'avait alors vu, mais surtout il avait vu le sourire sur le visage fatigué de sa nièce. Et il avait réalisé combien cette Miss je-sais-tout était importante pour Marie.

Arrivé à son bureau il sentit son cœur se briser en voyant un foulard rouge tombé dans le couloir. Elle était venu ici. Elle avait été cherché de l'aide et lui n'avait pas été là. Soupirant profondément il ramassa le bout de tissus. Il lui rendrait à son retour. Et il s'assurerait que jamais elle ne soit seule devant une crise.

Les parents d'Hermione furent horrifiés quand leur fille atterrit dans le salon. Mais ils ne posèrent aucune question inutile, il alla chercher la voilure, elle souleva son enfant pour l'emmener dehors. Jusqu'à l'hôpital elle lui parla d'une voix douce pour que son bébé ne quitte pas leur monde. Il fallait juste qu'elle reste consciente le temps qu'on la perfuse. Qu'elle ne s'endorme pas.

- Mme Granger ?

- Oui ?

- Nous allons la perfuser tout de suite. Mais vous savez comme moi que nous ne pouvons pas le faire trop régulièrement. Les dérivés de la morphine ne sont pas sans conséquences sur son corps. Les dégâts cérébraux seront bientôt trop important.

Les médecins la prirent rapidement en charge, son neurologue ayant été appelé de la voiture. Aussitôt elle fut emmenée sur un chariot. Les lumières au plafond la brûlèrent, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa partir. Elle pouvait enfin se reposer.

_Regarde ce que je fais pour toi Marie !_

* * *

Voilà, je sais pas si j'ai bien exprimé la douleur de Hermione mais j'ai essayé. Les perfusions comme tout les traitements aboutissent à une accoutumance. C'est donc un traitement d'urgence. Pas une solution.

gros bisous

Drusilla


	4. Aimez moi

* * *

Ce chapitre est à ma chère Siryanne.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : _Aimez-moi_

Les vacances s'étaient déroulées calmement, entre travail et promenades dans le parc. Elle avait pris de l'avance et fini le programme de l'année afin de s'assurer les meilleures note même en cas de crises l'empêchant de travailler. Elle n'avait pas revu le professeur Rogue. Il était retourné auprès de sa sœur le reste des vacances.

Harry et Ron sautèrent autour d'elle comme des chiots tout fous. Ils la fatiguaient mais elle était heureuse de les revoir. Elle n'aimait pas la solitude et en avait eu plus que son compte. Ils lui montrèrent leurs devoirs faits, attendant une récompense. Elle songea à leur offrir un morceau de sucre. Non mais franchement ! Ils travaillaient pour eux pas pour elle.

Tard dans la soirée, après avoir écouté les phrases vides de Ron et les plaintes incessantes d'Hqrry ils remontèrent, eux dans la salle commune, elle dans sa chambre de préfète en chef. Pendant tout ce temps, elle ne prit jamais conscience du regard perçant de son professeur de potion dans son dos. Il pestait tout bas contre l'égoïsme d'Harry et l'imbécillité de Ron. Des amis ! Ben voyons. Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas voir les marques sur son corps causées par ses trois jours de jeûnes.

Il avait beaucoup discuté avec sa sœur. De Marie, d'Hermione qu'elle considérait comme sa deuxième fille et qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre. Et surtout de ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider. Chaque crise était pire, il viendrait un jour où elle se roulerait en boule pendant un cours. Où elle se jetterait contre un mur. Un cours de défense où elle ne parerait pas un sors. Serait-il là pour la sauver ?

Sa décision avait été prise. Le risque était grand mais pas aussi grand que celui de la perdre. Il pouvait lui rendre l'espoir. Et il devait se dépêcher, il percevait chaque appel à l'aide, de plus en plus fréquents, de plus en plus violents. A être seuls tous les deux autant être seuls à deux. Il avait vaincu ses démons depuis la mort de Voldemort, s'il pouvait il l'aiderait à en faire autant. Pour Marie. Pour eux.

- Miss Granger, cet incompétent de Londubat n'a pas besoin de vous pour rater sa potion. Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, vous resterez après la fin du cours.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Une part d'elle s'angoissait de se qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir, une autre restait concentré sur la potion. Mauvaise idée, son cerveau manifesta très vite sa fatigue, elle sentit une migraine arriver. Et la peur de cette crise empira tout cela. Concentrée mais plus sur sa potion elle ajouta les yeux de salamandre.

Une main se saisit de son poignet. Elle sursauta, plongée dans ses pensée elle n'avait vu personne s'approcher. Son professeur remplaça discrètement les yeux de salamandre par des de tritons. Elle sourit faiblement, une main appuyé sur sa tempe droite d'où irradiait la douleur. Son erreur aurait pu faire exploser son chaudron. Il posa une main fraîche sur sa nuque. Elle se détendit inconsciemment, cherchant un maximum le contact. Il lui accorda quelques secondes avant de repartir. Aucun élève ne semblait s'être aperçut de cet échange. Le visage refermé, son masque bien en place, Hermione retourna à sa potion.

A la fin du cours avec un regard compatissant de ses amis elle se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur. Il était occupé à remettre en place un pile de papiers. Elle fut frustrée de se voir ignoré. Pourquoi la convoquer alors ? Elle perdait un temps précieux sur le repos qu'elle aurait pu gagner. En effet tout le monde était à la grande salle pour le repas de midi et elle aurait pu aller dormir un peu en prétendant des recherches à la bibliothèque.

Il se tourna enfin vers elle quand tous les élèves eurent quitté la salle de classe. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire ne devait être entendu de personne. De sa poche il sortit un petit flacon. Et son foulard rouge.

- Je suis parvenue à cette potion cette nuit. Je pense qu'elle fonctionne, peut-être que cela pourra vous soulager quelques temps. Par contre je n'ai aucune idée des effets secondaires, ils risquent d'être pire que la migraine.

- Je prend le risque, merci.

- Je n'avance plus aussi vite qu'autrefois Miss Granger. Mes idées restent principalement les même. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous, vous êtes ma meilleure élève en potion, et j'ai la certitude que vous pourriez m'aidez à avancer dans mes recherches. Seulement si cela ne doit pas vous fatiguer.

- Je sais pas quoi dire.

- Une première pour vous, murmura-t-il ironiquement

- Ne soyez pas aussi sarcastique, c'est juste que je suis surprise de votre proposition après votre refus. Mais j'accepte bien sûr, j'ai tant besoin de faire quelque chose contre la douleur.

- Vous faîtes "quelque chose" contre la douleur chaque matin quand vous vous levez.

- Et je ferais quelque chose chaque soir à présent. Une chance, j'ai déjà appris le programme de cette année, ainsi je pourrais me libérer le soir. Le seul problème sera les devoirs.

- En réalité si vous devenez mon assistante vous n'aurez plus de travail hors des cours. Mais vos notes ne doivent pas baisser.

- Je vous le promet.

- Alors c'est réglé, s'exclama-t-il. Je vous attends dès ce soir. Pour plus de pratique vous pourrez m'appeler Severus et me tutoyer, enfin si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Seulement si vous en faîtes autant.

- Vous appeler Severus et vous tutoyer ?

- M'appeler Mya. Marie était la seule à le faire, je ne voudrais pas que ça disparaisse.

- Alors à ce soir Mya.

- A ce soir Severus.

Elle reparti le cœur bien plus léger. Et le soir, après les cours elle revint, heureuse d'être au frais et loin de tout bruit. La potion avait rendu le mal de tête tolérable mais ne l'avait pas fait disparaître. Elle était donc soulagée de se retrouver au calme des cachots. Elle frappa sans hésitation, comme si soudain elle se sentait chez elle dans l'antre de son professeur. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle faisait confiance à quelqu'un. Les gens d'ordinaire avaient pitié, sa famille était dépassée. Il était son dernier espoir. Le seul à réellement agir.

La voix qui lui dit d'entrer était très douce. Aucun cris, rien qui ne puisse la faire souffrir. C'était son aide, maigre contribution et pourtant si importante. La pièce était toujours la même, elle sut donc qu'ils ne travailleraient pas ici. Une part d'elle espérait qu'il lui ferait assez confiance pour l'emmener dans son laboratoire. Et il le fit. La pièce circulaire offrait une chaleur extraordinaire. Elle se sentit tout de suite à l'aise, surtout quand elle s'aperçu qu'il lui avait libéré un plan de travail et une étagère. Ainsi elle aurait de la place pour s'installer. De même il lui montra la pièce attenante, une salle d'eau. A son regard interrogatif il sourit.

- Vous serez… tu seras ravie de te laver quand un chaudron explosera et qu'un simple sortilège de nettoyage ne suffira pas. Ici tu as une serviette propre.

- Ouawou je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Il ne faudrait pas que cela devienne une habitude.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire clair. Il en fut enchanté. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas ri comme cela, sans contrainte, pas seulement pour faire plaisir à ses amis ? Elle semblait renaître comme après un long sommeil. Curieux il lui demanda pourquoi elle n'était pas ainsi avec ses camarades.

- Différences. Ce sont des gamins. J'ai toujours eu des problèmes de socialisation hors de l'institut. Je ne m'entends bien qu'avec des adultes.

- Tu es trop intelligente.

- Non ! Enfin peut-être. Ce n'est pas leur faute c'est à moi de m'adapter mais parfois c'est dur. Il sont si puérils, si insouciants. Ils font fi des règlements par exemple, sans jamais se dire que si il y a un règlement c'est peut-être pour les protéger. Aucun d'entre eux ne se demande ce qu'ils pourraient devenir s'ils étaient renvoyés, quelle minces chances d'avenir ils auraient alors.

Il sourit en la voyant invectiver ainsi. Elle n'avait personne avec qui partager tout cela depuis la mort de Marie réalisa-t-il, elle gardait tout sur le cœur. Et il fallait que ça sorte. Si ça pouvait l'aider, il était près à l'écouter, ça le soulageait en quelque sorte de voir quelqu'un qui enfin ouvrait les yeux, réfléchissait bien aux conséquences de certains actes.

Elle lui rendit son sourire. C'était stupide de s'emporter ainsi mais ça faisait un bien fou. Ils changèrent de sujet en revenant vers le laboratoire, il voulait savoir comment la potion avait marché, elle lui décrivit au mieux les effets. Il n'était pas étonné que la migraine ne soit pas totalement partie, il n'avait pas voulu trop corser la potion. Mais c'était un bon début.

La soirée fut occupée à la recherche d'une potion plus forte. Ils firent une pause pour le repas et pour la première fois elle n'eut pas peur en entrant dans la grande salle. Bien sûr ce fut une torture mais elle avait retrouvé l'espoir, rien n'aurait pu lui enlever le sourire fixé sur son visage. Ron et Harry lui posèrent un tas de questions, ils savaient qu'elle était la nouvelle assistante du professeur Rogue. Elle ne dit rien.

Et le lendemain ils cherchèrent encore, et le surlendemain, et tous les jours de la semaine, de celle d'après. Ils se rapprochaient peu à peu, discutant beaucoup de toutes choses. Il la faisait rire en lui racontant ses rondes, qui il avait surpris avec qui alors qu'Hermione lui assurait que la fille avait déjà un copain. Elle lui parlait des farces non découvertes par les professeurs. C'est ainsi que distrait par leurs rires un accident arriva. Ce n'était pas le premier mais le fait qu'ils manipulaient de l'acide rendit celui-ci plus inquiétant.

Un instant ils restèrent immobiles. Le laboratoire auparavant plein de rires était devenu silencieux, de se silence qui précède et suit toute catastrophe. Elle était figée, elle sentait l'acide attaquer ses vêtements, elle paniquait sans pouvoir bouger. Ce fut Severus qui réagit le premier, il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à côté, sous la douche. Il alluma l'eau avec le plus de puissance possible, lavant leurs vêtements. Ils étaient là, habillés, trempés, sous la douche, choqués de ce qui venait de se passer. L'eau les nettoyait, enlevant l'acide. Aucun n'était brûlé par chance.

Tandis qu'elle réalisait sa position, c'est à dire collée entre la paroi de la douche et Severus, Hermione se mit à trembler. Peu à peu elle comprenait ce qui venait de se passer. Elle mit alors son nez dans la poitrine de Severus et fondit en larme, sanglotant bruyamment. Il l'enlaça, la berça, la laissa évacuer sa peur. Lui même été choqué, cela c'était passé si vite. Quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'ils plaisantaient tout les deux sur le match de Quidditch qui venait d'avoir lieu.

Elle commençait à se calmer. Avec la réalisation venait celle que tout allait bien, qu'elle était en sécurité et dans les bras de son professeur. Cela ne la gênait pas vraiment, ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés que ce n'était pas choquant. Mais cela l'émoustillait. Elle avait envie de réconfort. Parfaitement consciente de se qu'elle faisait, elle se colla un peu plus et commença à remuer lascivement. Il la regarda avec étonnement. Elle était jolie, intelligente, irrésistible. Et si elle continuait comme ça il allait réagir. Quoique c'était probablement ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Que fais-tu Mya ?

- J'en sais rien Severus. C'est important.

- D'habitude on réfléchi avant.

- Pour la première fois, j'ai pas envi de réfléchir. La seule chose dont j'ai envi c'est toi.

- Tu ne devrais pas me dire ce genre de chose.

Elle lui tendit son visage, il lui offrit alors ce qu'elle voulait. Il mit de côté sa morale. Ils avaient appris à s'aimer, ce n'était que la réalisation de toutes ses soirées passées ensembles. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, n'osant pas quémander l'accès à sa langue. Ce fut elle qui ouvrit la bouche, rendant le baiser plus passionné. Ils bataillèrent pour avoir le dessus, aucun d'entre eux ne voulant céder devant l'autre. Leurs lèvres toujours collées ils sourirent de leurs enfantillages.

Ensuite elle glissa ses mains sous les robes alourdies par l'eau de son professeur. Elle fut ravie de voir que son petit traitement avait marché, il était très excité. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui les déshabilla d'un geste de la main, visiblement la patience n'était pas son fort. Ce qui lui convenait très bien. Elle descendit ses mains de son torse jusqu'à son sexe tendu. Elle voulait le rendre fou, le titiller jusqu'à ce qu'il perde complètement le contrôle. Ses doigts firent quelques aller-retours.

Il ne la laissa pas continuer, il voulait s'occuper d'elle, uniquement d'elle. Ses doigts caressèrent donc son intimité, stimulant le clitoris. Hermione laissait échapper des petits cris chaque fois qu'il la pénétrait de son majeur. Elle était trempée et sur le point de jouir quand il s'arrêta pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Est-ce que… enfin je veux dire, est-ce que… ?

- Non, murmura-t-elle en reprenant ses caresses.

Il fut alors moins délicat, la plaquant contre la paroi avant de la pénétrer d'un seul coup. Elle hurla son plaisir tandis qu'un grognement lui échappa. Elle était si étroite, si chaude, c'était un torture. Il imposa un rythme plutôt rapide, tout en continuant de titiller son clitoris ce qui lui envoyait des frissons de plaisirs. Bientôt les frissons se transformèrent en véritables vagues de chaleur. Elle fut surprise, il n'était pas son premier mais aucuns ne l'avaient jamais fait jouir. Or Severus était sur le point d'y arriver.

Tout doucement elle sentit son esprit s'embuer, elle montait au septième ciel. Puis une vague de chaleur, plus forte que les autres la mena à la jouissance tant recherchée. Ses muscles se contractèrent violemment, elle perdit pied et Severus dut la tenir tandis que lui aussi éjaculait sous les contractions de son vagin.

Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'un des deux ne bouge. Severus coupa l'eau, prit une serviette et enroula Hermione dedans en la frictionnant pour la sécher. Elle faisait un effort évident pour rester éveillée. Dès qu'ils furent secs, il la guida doucement jusqu'à son appartement récupérant dans le laboratoire les vêtements qu'elle avait laissées pour se changer "au cas où". Il en profita pour jeter un sort d'évaporation sur la potion qui n'avait heureusement pas eu le temps d'attaquer le sol. Puis il l'amena à sa chambre pour la glisser dans le lit. Alors qu'il s'installait à côté d'elle, elle murmura d'un ton endormi :

- Je t'aime Severus.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Mya.

_Tout vas bien se passer maintenant Marie._

* * *

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plu, pour moi c'est toujours un régal de mettre ce couple ensemble, ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

Gros bisous

Drusilla.


	5. Vivre au quotidien

Je dédie ce chapitre à Virg, merci de ta proposition ma puce, je l'oublierais pas, si seulement j'avais le temps de te parler un peu.

* * *

Chapitre 5 : _Vivre au quotidien_

Hermione s'éveilla avec les rayons de soleil. Elle tendit la main et sourit en sentant le corps parfait de son amant. Elle était heureuse, depuis trois mois qu'il vivaient ensembles –sous prétexte de son apprentissage- il lui avait rendu la joie de vivre. Ses crise étaient plus supportables maintenant qu'elle n'était plus seule. Il restait parfois une soirée entière auprès d'elle, dans le silence et dans le noir complet.

Mais une ombre noircissait le merveilleux tableau de sa vie, les examens approchaient à grande vitesse, et le stress qui allait avec. Stress qui bien sûr provoquait des migraines. Un énorme cercle vicieux c'était mis en place sans qu'elle ne puisse l'enrayer. Elle stressait, souffrait, donc ne pouvait réviser correctement et stressait de ce fait encore plus. Severus la regardait paniquer sans savoir que faire. Il avait beau lui dire qu'elle était prête elle ne l'écoutait pas. De plus les moqueries de Ron ne l'aidait pas à ce détendre.

Ce fut son humeur qui changea en premier. Elle était devenue en quelques jours irascible. Harry et Ron refusaient de lui adresser la parole depuis la veille. Elle n'était pas inquiète, elle savait qu'il lui pardonneraient. Mais une peur c'était insinuée en elle, celle de se disputer avec Severus. Aussi ce matin là elle se leva la première et se rendit dans la cuisine. Elle avait mal, mais rien d'insurmontable. Elle ne pouvait rien prendre car elle était devenue dépendante de la dernière potion et était donc en sevrage.

Elle prépara tout de même le petit déjeuné, disposa le tout sur un plateau et le fit léviter jusqu'au lit. L'odeur délicieuse du café éveilla doucement Severus. Il sourit, s'étirant de tout son long. Puis il regarda Hermione qui se tenait dans l'entrée sans perdre une miette du spectacle. D'un geste il l'invita à le rejoindre, il n'eut nul besoin de se faire prier. Ils commencèrent à déjeuner en silence puis il se tourna vers elle.

- C'est pour quelle occasion tout ça ?

- Comme ça, j'avais envie de te faire plaisir. Je n'ai pas le droit d'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit à l'homme que j'aime ?

- Si bien sûr, et ça n'a aucun rapport avec ton humeur massacrante de hier ?

- Pardonne moi, je suis désolée. Je comprendrais si tu préférais que je retourne dans ma chambre de préfète le temps de examens.

- Mya regarde moi. Jamais je me séparerais de toi. En ce moment tu es très stressée, tu as mal et ça te met de mauvaise humeur. Ce n'est que pour un temps, ça ne justifie pas que tu t'éloignes de moi. Je t'aime, avec ton stress, avec tes migraines, avec tes sautes d'humeur, avec ton intelligence et avec tes beaux yeux aussi.

- Merci Severus, je suis tellement désolée de me disputer ainsi avec toi. Pour des broutilles en plus.

- Moi ça me rassure, cela veut dire qu'on forme un vrai couple, car seul les couples osent se crier dessus. On cherche chacun notre place c'est tout. Après les examens tu iras mieux. En plus je ne vois pas pourquoi tu stresse autant, l'ENSP (Ecole Nationale Supérieure de Potion) t'a déjà acceptée.

Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant, rassuré pour le moment. Ils finirent le petit déjeuner avant de se préparer car tous deux avaient cours à 8h. On était vendredi ce qui signifiait que ce soir ils auraient le presque week-end complet ensemble, sauf samedi soir où Severus avait une importante réunion pour préparer les ASPICS. Elle en profiterait pour travailler sur leur nouveau prototype d'anti-douleur, sans dépendance celui-là.

La journée s'était déroulée calmement. Ron et Harry avaient évité de provoquer Hermione, Severus n'avait eu aucune explosion de chaudron. La jeune fille souffrait aussi ne vint-elle pas manger le midi. Comme toujours Harry lui prit du pain et un bout de gâteau. Elle n'avait jamais osé lui demandé pourquoi il faisait ça ; alors que Ron l'obligeait à venir dans la grande salle, Harry lui respectait son choix. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, même si elle ne touchait que rarement ce qu'il lui amenait. En général ça finissait dans le trou sans fond qui servait d'estomac au rouquin.

Comme lundi elle commençait par les épreuves de métamorphose et soin aux créatures magiques elle révisa attentivement toute la soirée les cours du professeur McGonagall. Plus tard quand la nuit fut tombée, elle rejoignit Severus dans son lit. Dans la tendre intimité des cachots ils s'aimèrent. La vague de jouissance qui la traversa détendit chacun de ses muscles, elle oublia tout, ses examens, sa peur de perdre Severus, son mal de tête… Ne restait que le bonheur d'être aimée.

Le samedi fut un enfer pour Hermione. Donc bien sûr pour Severus qui non seulement devait regarder Hermione souffrir mais aussi subir ses sautes d'humeur. Il était très inquiet pour elle. C'est avec une boule dans le ventre qu'il se rendit à sa réunion. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle était forte, qu'elle tiendrait seule, qu'elle allait trop bien pour finir comme Marie, il n'était pas pour autant rassuré de la laisser avec sa douleur. Et si… ?

Dans le couloir de sa chambre de préfète en chef, il eut la surprise de voir Harry attendant devant le tableau de la nymphe qui gardait la pièce. Le jeune homme tenait une liasse de parchemin dans sa main droite. Il ne vit pas tout de suite son professeur, mais quand ce fut fait, son visage s'éclaira un instant. Un instant seulement.

- Mr Potter, je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici ?

- J'attend Hermione pour lui rendre ses cours d'histoire.

- Miss Granger travaille sur une potion, elle en aura sûrement pour la soirée.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Pardon ?

- Monsieur avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous êtes tellement inquiet que je peux le percevoir d'ici. Comment va-t-elle ?

- J'ai fait de vous un bon legimens, je devrais être fier de moi. Mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous me dîtes.

- Elle ne veux pas que nous le sachions, j'ai toujours respecté son choix tout en tentant de l'aider au mieux, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Elle est malade, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Ou s'appeler Ron, au choix. Mais je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Ma meilleure amie souffre, je suppose qu'il n'existe aucun remède. Je sais qu'elle ne veut pas de moi à ses côtés, et maintenant que vous êtes auprès d'elle je suis moins inquiet, mais je veux juste savoir comment elle va pour que vous soyez si anxieux.

- Elle veut de vous à ses côtés mais Hermione n'imposera jamais à personne d'endurer sa maladie, c'est parfois lourd. Quand à mon anxiété, elle est principalement due au fait que je doive m'absenter en la laissant seule en pleine crise.

- Où est-elle ?

- Mr Potter…

- Où est-elle , hurle Harry bien plus fort.

- Dans les cachots, la deuxième porte à droite après la salle de classe. Je serais de retour dans deux petites heures.

Harry lâcha un vague merci, du moins c'est ce que Severus supposa, le gamin était déjà loin, courant à travers les couloirs. Le Serpentard se sentait déchiré entre le soulagement de ne plus la savoir seule et la honte d'avoir trahi son secret. Elle lui en voudrait sûrement. Il allait devoir ce faire pardonner. Bien, il n'avait rien contre. Et elle n'était plus seule, l'aide d'Harry serait précieuse, même pour le mois qu'il leur restait à passer ici.

Le gryffondor avait couru tout du long, heureusement qu'il avait de l'endurance. Quoiqu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi vite dans un entraînement de Quidditch. Dans sa tête beaucoup de choses se bousculaient. Il n'en revenait pas, son professeur n'avait nié aucun des sous-entendus qu'il avait fait. Ce pourrait-il qu'ils forment un couple ? Il n'en savait rien, de toute façon ça ne le regardait pas vraiment. Il devait seulement protéger sa seule vraie famille, les seules personnes ayant comptées pour lui. Il avait bien vu à l'approche des examens le corps de sa camarade se transformer. Joues creuses, teint pale, cernes profondes, lèvres exsangues.

La pièce était ouverte, il en fut surpris. Hermione n'était pas dedans à première vue, mais il s'avança au cas où. Et il la vit. Elle était dans un coin, tanguant dangereusement, raccrochée à une table. Son autre main pressait sa tempe gauche avec l'espoir vain de faire disparaître la douleur. Harry comprit alors pourquoi son professeur l'avait envoyé, pourquoi il semblait si inquiet. Le jeune homme posa les cours d'histoire sur une table de travail et se dirigea vers son amie. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se mit à crier.

C'était d'abord des petits cris, presque des plaintes, il en eu le cœur fendu. La douleur la fit trébucher, elle ne tenait plus debout. La table à laquelle elle s'accrochait tomba avec elle, heureusement qu'elle était vide.

- Hermione ? Hermione, c'est moi. S'il te plait arrête Hermione, tu me fais peur. Je suis là, t'es pas seule, j'ai toujours été là, même si tu le voyais pas. Je te couvrais quand tu disparaissais, je mentais à Ron, je le convainquais de ne pas s'inquiéter de ta pâleur, que tu passais trop de temps dans tes livres. Combien de fois n'ai-je pas mentit aux professeurs pour tes absences, à la classe pour tes crises ! Mais maintenant ça va aller, calme toi juste, je sais pas de quoi tu souffres, mais je vais t'aider. Ensemble on trouvera un truc, tu vas voir, calme toi, accroche toi.

Un flacon de potion explosa, elle tentait d'expulser la douleur avec sa magie. Dans ces moments-là Severus la tenait, collait ses mains à son corps pour l'empêcher de se blesser, il l'embrassait pour l'empêcher de crier. Mais tout ça Harry l'ignorait, il assistait impuissant à la destruction de son amie, il la voyait couler, il savait qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, de eux. Il regarda ses yeux, partis, enfermés. Où qu'elle soit, elle avait peur, elle avait mal, et elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. C'est pour ça qu'elle hurlait.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, la laisser se fatiguer ? Quand il la vit attraper un flacon et le serrer au point de le faire exploser, il sut qu'elle allait se blesser s'il restait sans bouger. Doucement il s'approcha, il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras. Un premier temps elle se débattit, il dut faire appel à tous ses réflexes pour éviter ses coups. Il savait qu'elle ne le voyait plus, qu'elle ne l'entendait plus, il ne lui en voulait pas. Il la serra juste plus fort, tentant de retirer les morceaux de verre de sa main.

Il ne compta pas le nombre de coups qu'il se prit. Elle ressemblait à un papillon aveuglé pas la lumière. Sans doute y avait-il de ça puisqu'elle gardait les yeux fermés à présent. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras ? Il l'ignorait mais il la sentait se détendre peu à peu. La fatigue semblait gagner sur la douleur et elle partait peu à peu dans le domaine de Morphée. Il la berça, resta là, ne bougea pas. Qu'était-ce que quelques crampes contre le repos de son amie ?

Quand Severus revint, prêt à subir les foudres d'Hermione, il les trouva enlacés, elle endormie lui la regardant. Quand il leva les yeux vers lui, l'homme ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, le visage d'Harry était méconnaissable, ses lunettes gisaient sur le sol, un de ses yeux était devenu bleu-violacet, sa lèvre et son nez saignaient. D'un sortilège il arrêta l'hémorragie. Puis il rangea vite fait le laboratoire afin de ne pas avoir à y revenir.

- Allez à l'infirmerie, je vais m'occuper d'elle M. Potter.

- C'est toujours aussi violent ?

- Non, je pense qu'elle a mal réagit à mon absence. Maintenant elle va mieux ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Bien, dans ce cas bonne nuit professeur.

Severus ne répondit pas, il se contenta de soulever la jeune fille et de l'introduire dans ses appartements, sous le regard moqueur d'Harry. Pour lui c'était invraisemblable de voir le bâtard des cachots amoureux mais il se doutait qu'Hermione était suffisamment intelligente pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Si c'était son bonheur, elle l'avait bien mérité.

Severus se réveilla le lendemain en sachant qu'il serait seul. Effectivement le lit était vide de toute présence féminine. Le fait qu'il y ait encore ses affaires dans l'armoire indiquait clairement "je t'en veux mais tu as une chance de t'expliquer". Ou bien "j'espère pour toi que Harry va me donner un bon éclaircissement". Au choix. Quoique il préférait le deuxième, celui qui lui permettait de lui faire un repas de fête en attendant son retour. Il se leva donc et entreprit de cuisiner de bons petits plats.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à revenir, il entendit des pas dans le couloir, ce qui lui laissa le temps de tendre l'oreille et d'apprécier la rage avec laquelle la porte venait de claquer. Quoi qu'ait dit Harry elle était toujours en colère. Il la dévisagea calmement. Elle était toujours aussi belle, même avec son visage reflétant la fureur. La robe bleue qu'elle portait, bien que trop courte à son goût, laissait deviner ce que lui seul pouvait obtenir.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, je ne suis absolument pas désolé, Harry ne l'a probablement dit à personne alors s'il peut veiller sur toi, je ne regrette rien. J'aurais pu lui cacher la vérité, je ne dénigre pas, mais il aurait fini par savoir. J'aime autant mieux que ce n'ait pas été trop tard.

Il parlait de Marie, elle le savait, lui aussi vivait la peur au ventre, celle de rentrer un jour et de la trouver morte empoisonnée, ou bien les veines tranchées. La peur d'échouer, la peur de perdre celle qu'il aimait. Elle aurait pu lui mentir, lui promettre de vivre, mais à quoi bon. Il mentait assez bien pour eux deux, avec ses assurances de guérison, cela lui suffisait pour se lever le matin avec le cœur plein d'espoir. Comment pouvait-elle alors lui en vouloir ?

Elle baissa les yeux et poussa un profond soupir. Non, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir, juste à l'aimer. Il avait fait ce qu'il jugeait bon pour elle, il avait pris un risque et elle était prête à le suivre sur ce coup là. Il posa les coudes sur les repose-bras du fauteuil dans lequel il était affalé, croisa les mains, appuya sa tête dessus. Il attendait simplement, il voyait le combat intérieur de la jeune fille. Il l'avait remporté sans pour autant ce sentir fière. Par sa faute, Hermione avait passé la matinée à s'inquiéter des réactions des autres. Il devait résolument se faire pardonner.

Mais cela vint d'elle. Elle s'approcha de lui puis s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes, lui offrant une vue intéressante sur son décolleté. Tout en appréciant le spectacle, il se jura que jamais elle remettrait cette robe s'il n'était pas prêt d'elle. Hors de question que Weasley pose son regard d'adolescent boutonneux sur elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, occupé à mordiller le lobe de son oreille droite. Cela le faisait frissonner, elle savait parfaitement comment le rendre dingue. Un bref instant il parvint à penser que le repas allait sûrement refroidir mais dès que ça main s'égara dans son pantalon les brumes du plaisir envahirent son esprit.

Ne voulant pas rester inactif, après tout c'était à lui de se faire pardonner, il se leva en la tenant fort dans ses bras et l'allongea en douceur sur le tapis du salon. Leur respirations saccadés était le seul bruit dans la pièce, aucun d'eux ne parlaient. Il n'y avaient rien à dire ils s'aimaient, elle n'arrivait pas à être en colère, il ne pouvait se sentir coupable. Cette histoire était finie sans avoir commencé, simple prétexte à la passion.

Leurs vêtements disparurent dans la foulée, leur étreinte était passée de tendre à torride, ils recherchaient le plaisir de l'autre. La langue d'Hermione redécouvrait le corps de son amant, tandis qu'ils l'amenait doucement à la jouissance avec ses doigts. Elle n'arrêta la douce torture que lorsque l'orgasme la foudroya. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour se place à son entrée, il voulait la posséder. Elle lui concéda volontiers son corps, allant le chercher d'elle-même lorsque, taquin, il ressortait. Ils jouaient un peu, testant l'autre pour voir jusqu'où il pouvait tenir. Hermione fut la première à repartir. Un nouvel orgasme la balaya. Severus ne tarda pas à la rejoindre au paradis, en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Leurs corps en sueur se reposèrent enfin sur le tapis sans se décollés pour autant. Hors de question de laisser l'autre partir. Elle cala sa tête sur son torse. Lui prit sa robe bleue pour oreiller en se jurant pour la millième fois que cette robe ne sortirait plus des cachots. Le sommeil les emportaient, ils ne firent rien pour lutter contre. Il s'endormi en songeant au long travail qui lui restait à faire. Il devait se dépêcher, chaque seconde tuait un enfant peu à peu.

_Mais pas Hermione, ça je ne le permettrai pas Marie, je te le promet._

FIN

* * *

Snif, c'est triste, c'est fini.

La prochaine est déjà en route.

Drusilla


End file.
